Locais em Redemption
thumb|300px|O mapa do mundo.O vasto mundo do Red Dead Redemption abrange um total de 94 locais individuais espalhados por três territórios principais, cada um dos quais é dividido em várias regiões constituintes. A terra é uma área vasta e aberta, com paisagens variadas, povoadas por uma grande variedade de flora e fauna. A área é levemente baseada na bacia Rio Grande, que fica entre o Texas e México, nos desertos de Sonora e Mohave, no Arizona, e nas pradarias do Novo México e do Arizona. A região florestada é baseada nas Montanhas Rochosas, juntamente com a sua floresta de pinus ponderosa e o Arizona. As Grandes Planícies são modeladas a partir das planícies do meio-oeste americano. Dentro da região existem assentamentos, esconderijos de gangues, acampamentos, postos avançados, ferrovias, minas, pontes, montanhas, campos, rios, lagos, desertos, florestas, cânions, grandes características geográficas, missões de Estranhos e muito mais. O Rio San Luis é a espinha dorsal geográfica do mundo, dividindo o mapa ao meio e definindo as fronteiras dos três principais territórios, passando entre West Elizabeth, New Austin e Nuevo Paraíso e desembocando no Mar de Coronado. Há pequenos lagos espalhados pela fronteira, como o lago Don Julio, no sul de Cholla Springs, e o muito maior Flat Iron Lake, que define a borda leste do mapa, lar da cidade portuária de Blackwater. New Austin New Austin é o primeiro território explorável disponível para o jogador no início de um novo jogo. O território de New Austin consiste de quatro condados: Cholla Springs, Río Bravo, Gaptooth Ridge e Hennigan's Stead. A terra é baseada no sul-sudoeste americano (da Califórnia, passando pelo Arizona, Novo México e Texas até a Louisiana). O deserto de arbustos cobre a maior parte da região a oeste, tornando-se pradaria ondulante à medida que se viaja para o leste e termina como uma zona úmida exuberante perto das margens do Flat Iron Lake. Dentro de New Austin estão as cidades de Armadillo, Plainview, Thieves' Landing, Rathskeller Fork e a cidade fantasma de Tumbleweed. Também nesta área estão as grandes propriedades rurais de Ridgewood Farm e MacFarlane's Ranch, uma série de pequenas fazendas e ranchos e o infame Fort Mercer. Nesta área existem algumas localizações que, por vezes, não aparecem como locais encontrados mesmo após a compra e utilização do mapa desta área. Tanner's Span e Mason's Bridge são duas pontes ferroviárias a sudoeste e sudeste, respectivamente, da Pacific Union Railroad Camp. Atravessar essas pontes desbloqueará esses dois locais, o que é necessáro para atingir 100% de conclusão. Mapas de Cholla Springs e Gaptooth Ridge estão disponíveis para compra na Armadillo General Store. Mapas de Hennigan's Stead estão disponíveis na loja do MacFarlane's Ranch. Os mapas de Río Bravo estão disponíveis no armazém geral em Thieves' Landing. Nuevo Paraíso thumb|300px|Nuevo Paraíso. Nuevo Paraiso é o segundo território explorável. Representa a parte norte do México, um novo país com uma língua diferente e uma sensação geral diferente. É desbloqueado na missão "We Shall Be Together in Paradise". O território Nuevo Paraiso é composto por três regiões: Punta Orgullo, Perdido e Diez Coronas. A região é, provavelmente, baseada no estado fronteiriço mexicano Leon Nuevo Leon. Nuevo Paraiso é ainda mais vasto e vazio do que New Austin, com desertos, enormes planaltos, cânions e montanhas. Dentro desta área estão as cidades de Chuparosa, Escalera (a área secreta de Undead Nightmare também está sob a vila em Escalera, também conhecida como as Catacumbas de Escalera), a fortaleza de El Presidio, o convento de Las Hermanas e os assentamentos de Agave Viejo, El Matadero, Torquemada e Casa Madrugada. Você pode comprar mapas do território no mercado em Chuparosa e na loja de armeiros em Escalera. Você pode comprar jornais para fazer atividades em Nuevo Paraiso. West Elizabeth West Elizabeth é o terceiro e último território explorável, desbloqueado após a missão da história "An Appointed Time".thumb|300px|West Elizabeth. Esta região faz parte dos Estados Unidos, assim como New Austin, mas difere muito das outras regiões. A região é caracterizada por florestas de pinheiros montanhosas a oeste, montanhas nevadas no extremo norte e grandes pradarias vazias a leste. Baseia-se na região das Montanhas Rochosas americanas (do Colorado, Utah, Wyoming, Arizona). É o menor território do jogo, sendo aproximadamente do tamanho de Cholla Springs. Essa região é muito mais industrializada e civilizada do que New Austin, e a moderna cidade de Blackwater ostenta ruas pavimentadas, iluminação pública, sinais de trânsito e automóveis. West Elizabeth consiste de Tall Trees a noroeste e a região de Great Plains, que compõe a maior parte do território. West Elizabeth tem uma montanha chamada Nekoti Rock, que é onde Brumas, o Urso, pode ser encontrado; é também o lar de muitos ursos pardos. A cidade de Blackwater (por onde John Marston passa na primeira cena de "Exodus in America") fica na costa leste de West Elizabeth, enquanto Manzanita Post pode ser encontrado em Tall Trees. O ponto mais alto da Red Dead Redemption também fica aqui: uma área chamada Cochinay, que consiste de montanhas nevadas e penhascos, cânions e um esconderijo isolado. Mapas de West Elizabeth podem ser comprados nas lojas gerais de Blackwater e Manzanita Post. Mapa interativo Image:RedDeadRedemptionMapa.jpg|700px rect 145 347 351 371 Gaptooth Ridge circle 305 268 10 Rathskeller Fork circle 219 336 5 Silent Stead circle 176 401 5 Cueva Seca circle 235 446 8 Tumbleweed circle 154 473 8 Gaptooth Breach circle 164 587 8 The Scratching Post rect 407 530 527 552 Rio Bravo circle 558 561 8 Fort Mercer circle 339 491 8 Benedict Pass circle 300 541 8 Benedict Point circle 407 514 8 Repentance Rock circle 279 596 8 Solomon's Folly circle 424 609 8 Plainview rect 510 291 695 318 Cholla Springs circle 594 350 10 Armadillo circle 643 255 8 The Hanging Rock circle 558 253 8 Twin Rocks circle 477 280 8 Rattlesnake Hollow circle 514 334 8 Pleasance House circle 374 356 8 Hamlin's Passing circle 528 373 8 Odd Fellow's Rest circle 422 390 8 Ridgewood Farm circle 655 389 8 Coot's Chapel circle 612 428 8 Jorge's Gap circle 514 444 8 Critchley's Ranch circle 595 461 8 Two Crows circle 670 457 8 Venter's Place circle 605 503 8 Riley's Charge circle 672 491 8 Lake Don Julio circle 679 546 8 Del Lobo Rock rect 729 301 968 319 Hennigan's Stead circle 857 347 10 MacFarlane's Ranch circle 765 344 8 Pike's Basin circle 773 398 8 Mescalero circle 866 391 8 Warthington Ranch circle 825 488 8 Greenhollow circle 949 448 8 Brittlebrush Trawl circle 659 579 8 Rio del Lobo circle 1074 306 10 Thieves' Landing circle 1015 326 8 Stillwater Creek circle 1030 291 8 Mason's Bridge circle 536 484 8 Mercer Station rect 873 137 989 160 Tall Trees rect 1028 70 1178 93 Great Plains circle 1201 128 10 Blackwater circle 847 28 8 Cochinay circle 888 78 8 Nekoti Rock circle 844 115 8 Aurora Basin circle 893 191 8 Tanner's Reach circle 951 203 8 Manzanita Post circle 967 240 8 Bearclaw Camp circle 938 258 8 Tanner's Span circle 983 274 8 Pacific Union Railroad Camp circle 1057 153 8 Beecher's Hope circle 1112 168 8 Broken Tree circle 1121 224 8 Wreck of the Serendipity circle 1084 259 8 Dixon Crossing rect 164 773 332 793 Punta Orgullo circle 167 735 10 Escalera circle 107 666 8 Nosalida circle 272 704 8 Puerto Cuchillo circle 281 731 8 Crooked Toes circle 342 689 8 Frontera Bridge circle 402 769 8 Tesoro Azul circle 384 818 8 Plata Grande circle 285 831 8 Sidewinder Gulch rect 606 665 704 684 Perdido circle 509 701 10 Chuparosa circle 589 649 8 Ramita de la Baya circle 499 669 8 Rio del Toro circle 723 638 8 Agave Viejo circle 602 724 8 Barranca circle 706 736 8 Las Hermanas circle 792 722 8 Sepulcro circle 511 796 8 Ojo del Diablo circle 654 799 8 Campo Mirada circle 721 828 8 Hendidura Grande circle 829 791 8 Rancho Polvo circle 795 820 8 Laguna Borrego circle 862 825 8 Primera Quebrada rect 958 554 1126 573 Diez Coronas circle 848 605 10 Casa Madrugada circle 1089 389 8 The Old Bacchus Place circle 1045 416 8 Butter Bridge circle 1033 449 8 Manteca Falls circle 902 527 8 El Presidio circle 767 568 8 Roca de Madera circle 866 634 8 Mesa de la Luna circle 1121 535 8 Torquemada circle 991 648 8 El Matadero circle 869 685 8 Alta Cabeza desc bottom-left